Traumatized
by Blue Bunny Doll
Summary: Think you have problems? Think again... been Traumatized lately? Good... Join the cast of DW4 for even more Traumatization... in color YAY! note: This story has lost all it's reviews twice, that's why the reviews aren't... yeah. read it to believe it
1. Chapter 1

_XOXOXOX_

_A/N OMFG I HAD THIS GREAT IDEA WHILE I WAS LISTENING TO THE CARS SONG BY GARY NUMAN! I will now transport the characters from Dynasty warriors 4 INTO THE REAL WORD! KICK ASS! This first chapter is kind of like a pre-view okay? If my readers LOVE it which I don't know if you will… I WILL WRITE MORE! _

_(p.s. this is one of those stories where the characters are all OCish because they're in the normal world) (Ex. Cao Cao isn't trying to rule china and they're not even in China)_

XOXOXOX

**TRAUMATIZED **

_when you got a kick ass title like that people just have to read it! _

_By – ALI! YAY! AKA Bunny Doll! _

Zhang He woke up early on Saturday morning, if around one o' clock in the after noon is what you'd call early. He looked at his alarm clock and, after realizing how early he'd woken up, snuggled under his blankets and tried to go back to sleep. _No school today… I wonder why I woke up so early… I bet my room mates going to wake me up in a few seconds though… that bastard…_

Seconds later…

Sima Yi banged, not knocked, banged, on Zhang He's bedroom door.

Zhang He groaned. _Once again… that bastard._

"Zhang He are you awake?" Sima Yi yelled over the silence, silence can never out noise him!

There was no response.

Sima Yi sighed. "Are you even in there!"

Still no response.

Sima Yi twitched, getting frustrated. _Okay… what could be wrong with him…? Zhang He's dead? No to good to be true… Zhang He's still asleep… at one o' clock on a Saturday… when he should be studying for mid term exams… idiot…_

Zhang He's eyes snapped open when the o so soft, fluffy and warm blanket was suddenly pulled off him. He grimaced. _ Well this is… bad._

Sima Yi twitch, it was his new thing. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!"

Zhang He tried to bury himself unto the pillow. "I sleep in me underwear."

"THOSE AREN'T 'YOUR' UNDERWEAR!"

"Yes they are!"

"Well they shouldn't be!"

"Why not?"

"They belong on… some little elementary school girl!"

"I think they're cute!"

"CUTE?"

Zhang He winced. "Can you get out of my room?"

"NOT UNTIL YOU TAKE THOSE… THINGS… OFF!"

"WHAT?"

Sima Yi frowned, there was just so much lecherous… ness… in that last request. "Uh…"

POOH!

Sima Yi found himself being smacked repeatedly with a pillow until he was forced to flee the room.

The door slammed shut behind him.

They both stood on either side with their back against the door.

_Well… this morning had gone better then all the others._

XOXOXOX

"GAN NING WHERE'S MY HAT!"

Gan Ning sighed from his place on the couch as Lu Xun did his third round of their apartment looking for his beloved hat. "I don't know… just like I didn't know a half hour ago… and fifteen minutes ago… and now actually."

Lu Xun glared the glare of death by hat loss. "I know you know where it is… and I will haunt you until you give it back to me… I will set you hair on fire… and I know it's flammable because of all that gel you put in it!"

Lu Xun had been getting closer and closer through out his speech and was now a mere inch away from Gan Ning who was looking thoroughly creeped out.

The older of the two moved over a bit on the couch. "For, hopefully," _It's false hope, _"The last time… I don't know where you stupid ha…"

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE SITTING ON IT!"

A large visible drop of sweat dripped down the side to Gan Ning's face and disappeared. "Oh really heh…heh…"

"YOU KNEW IT WAS THERE ALL ALONG! Didn't you… DIDN'T YOU!"

Gan Ning was, by then, trying to make like a chameleon and camouflage himself into the couch. "Would it make you happy if I said yes?"

Lu Xun smiled an evil little 'I-know-where-you-live' type smile, grabbed his hat and stormed out of the room to pointlessly fix his hair.

Gan Ning sighed. _Scary little kid…_

XOXOXOX

Jiang Wei crept silently trough his house. If he could just make it to the front door before his dad caught him, maybe just maybe, he'd be able to sneak out to see a movie with his best friend Zhou Yun. His sock clad feet made no sound on the carpeted floor. Closer… almost there. Now the door was in view. _I wonder if I'll have time to put my shoes…_

"Where do you think your going?"

Busted…

Jiang Wei turned toward the living room to see his father, Zhuge Liang, sitting on the couch watching TV. The old man hadn't even looked away from the TV. Jiang Wei winced. "Uh… I'm going out to a movie."

"With whom?"

Jiang Wei coughed. "No one important."

"It's that long haired girly boy isn't it?"

"His's names Zhou Yun, dad and… ops…"

"I knew it… I forbid you go out with 'him'." There was an emphasis one the word 'him'.

Jiang Wei pouted. "WHY!"

"You have midterm exams to study for… and besides… he's… he's…"

"MOM!"

Yue Ying's head popped out of the kitchen. "Yes honey?"

"Dad won't let me go to the movies with Zhou Yun because he thinks he's gay!"

"WHAT!"

There… Thanks to the fact that Jiang Wei's mother was very much against judging people Zhuge Liang was in deep trouble.

The old man still didn't look away from the television. "I never said that."

Yue Ying shot her husband a death glare. Then her smiled and turned back to Jiang Wei. "Well I don't want you to be late for your movie! Run along sweetheart!"

Jiang Wei new it was about to get messy. "Thanks, see you later mom… dad." With that he sprinted out the door. Behind him he could hear his mother's angry raised voice that she never used in front of him… if she could help it that is.

XOXOXOX

TBC in chapter 2

XOXOXOX

_So what did you think? Good huh? R&R if you liked it… if you didn't… uh… flame me I guess but let it be known… LU XUN KNOWS WHERE YOU LIVE! BURN! Yeah… never mind…_


	2. Chapter 2

XOXOXOX

_A/N heh heh… in Dynasty Warriors five Jiang Wei's got long hair… and Zhou Yun always has long hair… it's just in a pony tail… please forgive me but I have an obsession with gay jokes… I love gay people… don't worry I didn't make anyone gay… p.s. I know Jiang isn't really Zhuge's son It's just he needed a dad… and a mom… so low and behold he turns up being in their family._

_DISCLAIMER – Don't own, Don't ask, Don't sue_

XOXOXOX

**TRAUMATIZED **

**CHAPTER TWO**

XOXOXOX

"Why does your dad think I'm gay? I'M NOT GAY!"

"Well I know that and you know that…"

"OF COURSE I KNOW THAT!"

"Yeah… but my dad he…"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun sat back in their chairs. The other people in the theater obviously like listening to them argue about Zhao Yun's non-homosexuality. The continued watching the movie, which in Zhao Yun's mind was just plot less violence. Jiang Wei on the other hand decided it was cool. They had another argument which resulted in them getting kicked out of the theater.

XOXOXOX

"Zhang He… I really hate you… you know that right… NOW GET UP AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!"

"I dun-wanna…" Zhang He groaned from his place on his bed, Sima Yi wasn't brave enough to pull the covers off him a second time.

"We have school in an hour! Get up and get dressed!"

"Can you stop tiring to be my mother?"

"When you start paying your side of the rent."

Zhang He got out of bed with a wine.

Sima Yi's eyes widened. "Oh I did not need to see that."

Zhang He twitched.

POOH!

"Ouch! I'm just…"

POOH! POOH! POOH!

Sima Yi once again found himself being chased out of the room by a pillow wielding preppy-psychopath.

SLAM!

Sima Yi stood in the safety of his room. "JUST GET READY FOR SCHOOL!"

"GO DIE YOU PERVERTED FREAK!"

"Hey…"

XOXOXOX

It was another school. Just like any other school day. The birds were singing on the school yard. The nerds were typing away on their laptops. The Goths were in their corner smoking some shit they got off the streets. The Jocks were flirting with their preppy girl friends.

Sun Ce walked towards the object of his teenaged hormones desire. Da Qiao. Captain of the school cheer leading team. "Hey Da Qiao, your looking particularly sexy today."

Da Qiao twitched. "What did you say?"

Lucky for Sun Ce his best friend, Zhou Yu, soccer player extraordinaire was right behind him waiting for him to mess up. Zhou Yu elbowed him in the stomach.

"OUF! I mean you're looking nice… I love that new hair style… yeah…"

Da Qiao laughed. "Thanks, Sun Ce you're sweet."

Sun CE sighed. There was absolutely no way he'd ever get a girl like Da Qiao without Zhou Yu's help.

Just then Da Qiao's little sister, Xiao Qiao, came sprinting up out of no where.

"Ohmygodohmygod! Hihihihihi Zhou Yu!"

Zhou Yu smiled. "Hello Xiao Qiao."

Xiao Qiao blinked; it seemed Hello wasn't in her resent vocabulary. "Uh…" She stared tongue tied at Zhou Yu. "Heeeeelloooo…" She smiled back at him.

There was a long awkward silence… then the bell rang.

XOXOXOX

The home room teacher Pang Tong checked the attendance list and then said in his normal unemotional voice, "Anybody missing?"

Just then Zhang He and Sima Yi came marching into class.

"See we're not late! I told you it was a short cut."

Sima Yi looked as if he'd run ten miles. "We cut through a forest… there was a big moose and he didn't like acorns."

"But I though an Acorn was their food."

"And throwing acorns at the moose accomplished what."

"I was going to feed it."

Sima Yi sighed. "Here."

Pang tong checked of the two missing names on his list. "Congratulations you two… you're only twenty minutes late… that's a new record."

Zhang He smiled. "See Sima Yi… Were not late… were just… en retard."

"Stop tiring to confuse me with you nonsense."

"It's French."

"SAME THING!"

"IS NOT!"

The whole class stared in awe of Zhang He and Sima Yi's ability to argue over the stupidest most… illogical things anyone could ever thing of. The jocks stared at the boys at the front to the class willing them to argue until first block was over.

"BOYS THAT'S ENOUGH!" pang Tong yelled over there noise.

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT FINISHED." Zhang He screamed back at him.

First block would be over in less then ten minutes and they were still arguing.

The other students looked as if they were watching a tennis game their heads turning back and forth and back and forth and…

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!

"DID NOT!"

It had turned into an argument over who eat the last of the lucky charms. Pang tong sighed. "Boys… arg… THAT'S IT! CLASS IS OVER! LOCKER BREAK! NOW!"

Zhang he got all giddy and stopped arguing with Sima Yi. "Okie dokie!" With that he pranced out to his locked.

Pang Tong slouched behind his desk as the last student finally left.

XOXOXOX

Zhao Yu and Jiang Wei went to their lockers, like everyone else.

Zhao Yu immediately started complaining. "Why does he think I'm gay!"

Jiang Wei sighed. "Just drop it."

"I CAN'T! WHY AM I GAY?"

"You're not gay."

"I KNOW! TELL YOUR DAD!"

"He won't listen to me…"

Zhao sighed. "Fine…" He pouted and walked to their next class.

Jiang Wei followed him. "Hey are you going to…"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP!

Jiang Wei backed away slowly. "Riiiiight…"

XOXOXOX

Heh heh… Can't you just imagine Zhou Yu in one of those soccer uniforms! (Lmao) ()

_A/N R&R if you want to see what happens at lunch! ()_


	3. Chapter 3

XOXOXOX

_A/N I HAVE WRITTEN A SONG… OOOHH Zhang He is gay! He is so gay! I can scarcely believe my television screen! OOOHH Zhang He is gay! He is the only character in the game with an ass! OOOHH Zhang He is gay… okay I'm done_

_DISCLAIMER – Don't own, Don't ask, Don't sue_

XOXOXOX

**TRAUMATIZED **

**CHAPTER THREE**

XOXOXOX

It was lunch time.

Lu Xun sat next to Gan Ning on a wall near the smoke pit. Lu Xun had a lighter… but he didn't smoke. Gan Ning smoked… and he had a lighter. That made him hard core.

Lu Xun stared frustrated at Gan Ning's cigarette. "Hey, can I have some of that."

Gan Ning laughed for a few seconds then stopped abruptly. "No…"

"Awe! Why not!"

Gan Ning chuckled. _I'll have some fun with him. _"You're not Goth enough."

"WHAT!"

Gan Ning held in his laughter. "Only hard core Goths smoke, kiddo."

Lu Xun twitched. "I can be Goth!"

"Oh really?" Gan Ning looked at him cryptically. _I like LU Xun he can be my prank-buddy this month._

"Yeah!" Lu Xun put on his best mean face. "What's so hard about it? All I've got to do is dress like a freak and wear black eye liner."

Gan Ning scoffed. "You idiot."

"What?"

"Goth is a state of mind Lu."

"What? What kind of 'state of mind'?"

"You've got to be… Dark."

"HEY MAN! My minds dark! Its dark like a raven… like the deepest part of the ocean… like…"

"Lu Xun you're mind is like cotton candy! You're so damn pink and… fluffy!"

Lu Xun pouted. "I'm not…"

"You have a pink outfit."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!"

"Please I only go through you room ever… I mean… uh…" Gan Ning suddenly wasn't there anymore.

"GAN NING! GET YOUR DUMB ASS BACK HEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"That encouraging I think I'll run fastest."

XOXOXOX

Sima Yi sighed. "Why do you have to hang out with me all the time?"

Zhang He frowned. "HEY! You should be honored I even sit next to you, ya perverted basterd."

"I said I was sorry."

Sima Yi and Zhang He were sitting on a park bench in the school yard by the big tree and the little creek. It would have seemed romantic if they weren't at each others throats.

"You know what we should do?"

_Oh god… he's using his brain I quiver in fear. _"What?"

"We should have a slumber party!" Zhang He suggested with a big dumb grin plastered all over his girly face.

Sima Yi winced. "And were do you propose we so this?"

"At our apartment silly!" Zhang He giggled.

"Ah… I see." Sima Yi was prepared to get up and just walk away.

"And we can have pillow fights…"

_We already have those every morning…_

"And I can give you a makeover…"

_Give me a what?_

"And we can invite EVERYONE!"

_Everyone would… _"What!"

"We can invite Sun Ce and Zhou Yu and Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei, but his dad doesn't like me… Oh and Gan Ning and Lu Xun, they're always good for a laugh!" Zhang He giggled to himself again.

Sima Yi raised his eye brows. "Uh… what about girls."

"EWWWWWW!" Zhang He scoffed, "They'd ruing the whole point of a boy's night out."

"The saying is Girls night out Zhang He."

"Whatever." Zhang He sighed and looked across the school ground.

Sima Yi was about to take a first bit out of his sandwich when.

"EWWWW! SIMA YI! THAT UGLY FAT BOY IS LOOKING AT ME AGAIN!"

Sima Yi sighed and put his sandwich down. No point in trying to eat when you hang out with a talkoholic like Zhang He. "What?"

"Look at him! He's so… FAT! EW!"

He's not looking at you he's looking at Zhen Gi… If you weren't so conceited you would have noticed."

"WHAT! IF… IF ANYONE'S CONCEITED IT… IT'S YOU!" and with a 'hmph' Zhang He stood up and marched off. Sima Yi followed him of course.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking away from you… ya pervert."

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY SORRY!"

"One more."

"SORRY!"

"I love you too!" Zhang He kissed him on the cheek and walked off.

Sima Yi stood on the spot, twitching. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

XOXOXOX

Sun Ce sat down at the table that had somehow been especially reserved for the athletic students. "Hey Zhou Yu what's up!"

Zhou Yu didn't even look up from his hand held day planner. "Nnn…"

"Okaaaaaay… well I'm going to the fitness center in town later I was wondering if you'd want to come."

"Can't… soccer practice."

"Oh… how bout a movie later I was thinking of calling Da… you could ask Xiao out and we could go on a double date!"

Zhou Yu shivered. "Socials homework."

Sun Ce twitched. "Well when can we hang out?"

Zhou Yu finally looked up from his hand head and gave Sun Ce a skeptical look. "I'll free up some time next Thursday."

"NEXT THURSDAY?"

Zhou Yu held up his hands in self defense. "I've already taken out one whole night this Friday to go to Zhang He's slumber party."

Sun Ce frowned. "Slumber party?"

Zhou Yu shrugged. "You know how he is."

"Yeah… gay."

Zhou Yu shrugged again. "It's rude to judge people, Sun Ce."

"So you think he could be straight?"

"Perhaps."

Sun Ce snorted. "Right saying Zhang He is straight is like saying a straight line makes a circle." Ce laughed at his own joke. "That's one of mine."

Zhou Yu scoffed. "Well I wouldn't be to crude because you're coming with me."

"WHAT!"

The bell rang… it was time for fourth period.

XOXOXOX

TBC Chapter 4

XOXOXOX

_AN XD that was so… NNNNN! Lolz… sorry I laugh at my own stories… that's kind of sick lmao… sorry…anyways… I'm kind of making stuff up as I go alone so if you have any ideas for… you know… an actually plot line… e-mail me or write it in your review or something… KK R&R _

_P.S. I get home and the first thing I do is write a chapter of this story… that's so sad XD_


	4. Chapter 4

XOXOXOX

_A/N This chapter is just summing up the end of the school day._

_DISCLAIMER – Don't own, Don't ask, Don't sue_

XOXOXOX

**TRAUMATIZED **

**CHAPTER FOUR**

XOXOXOX

Professor Cao Cao, the English-twelve teacher, glared at his students. "I don't like you… let me make that clear to you now."

Da Qiao raised her hand.

Cao Cao mentally added her to his black list. "Yes…"

"Mr. Cao Cao you told us that you hated us yester day, sir."

Cao Cao sighed. "So I did… that just increases the extent of my hatred, now doesn't it?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Cao Cao, sir."

Cao Cao stood up from his desk. "Now then… What shall I teach you today?"

Sun Ce happened to raise his hand.

Cao Cao raised an eyebrow. _There's something I don't see every day. _"Yes Sun Ce?

"Mr. Cao Cao I was just wondering if you'd marked our pop quiz's yet."

Cao Cao twitched. "DO YOU THINK I LIKE MARKING PARPERS OR SOMETHING YOU FOOLISH CHILD?"

Sun Ce shook his head so hard his brain was probably getting damaged. "No sir."

"SO YOU THINK I ENJOY SPENDING TIME AWAY FROM MY FAMILY JUST TO MARK YOU STUPID PAPERS!"

"No sir!" The whole class responded.

"THE WHY DO YOU THINK I'D BE DONE MARKING THE DAMN PAPERS!"

"We don't know sir!"

"NOW GET OUT OF MY CLASS AND GO TO FITH PERIOD!"

"Yes Mr. Cao Cao sir."

The whole class got up and practically moshed out of the class room.

XOXOXOX

_Fifth period… gym class…_

Sun Ce sat next to Zhou Yu as the other boy tied up his running shoes. "Man I hate gym."

Zhou Yu twitched. "You're the star quarter back and you hate gym?"

"Yeah…" Sun Ce sighed. His eyes widened suddenly. "DUD I THINK THERE'S A GIRL IN THE GUYS CHANGING ROOM!"

Zhou Yu looked up and looked around. "No… I think that's just Zhang He Sun Ce."

The other boy sighed again. "Oh…" The he went back to pouting.

XOXOXOX

Gym class… the worst class of the day. Not only because the students had to do a two mile run around the school area. But the teacher she was just so…

Zhang He sneered from his place lined up next to Sima Yi. "Bitch…"

The rest of the boys stood drooling over the scantly clad woman.

Zhu Rong blew her whistle. "Alright you sniveling boys!

The gym classes were of course separated by gender.

"LISTEN UP! I want to see you do five laps around the school sprinting!"

Zhang He raised his hand. "Miss teacher lady!"

"WHAT!"

Zhang He pouted. "I have a note from my mother, she's lives china, and it says I don't have to participate in any physical activity in or out of school. I'm simply too fragile."

Zhu Rong smiled warmly. "Oh I understand dear… THE REST OF YOU GET MOVING!"

"Yes Miss!" The other boys began sprinting around the school.

"Bye bye Sima Yi. See you in an hour!"

Sima Yi groaned.

After all the boys had left Zhu Rong turned to Zhang He.

And they started having 'girl talk'.

"I know just what it's like to be too beautiful to participate in gym." She sighed.

Zhang He simply inspected his nails. "Yes my mother has never allowed it actually."

"Such a shame. It's hard to work up good body strength when your parents don't allow you to participate in sports."

"Oh nonsense! I do Yoga."

"REALLY? Me too!"

"Oh my God! We have so much in common." Zhang He mentally removed the 'bitch' title he'd given the Teacher.

"So are you in advanced Yoga?" Zhu Rong asked giddily.

"Yes I am!"

"Amazing! I've just started this year. You must be pretty flexible."

"Well I don't like to brag."

They both giggled.

The group of boys came running around the school, done their first lap. Zhou Yu was in the lead of course but right behind him was Sima Yi, who was using mathematical skills to pace himself.

"GET MOVING YOU SLACKERS! YOU'VE ONLY GOT ANOTHER FIFTY MINUTES! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

XOXOXOX

The girls' gym class was much nicer.

Especially with a teacher like Zhou Tai, who was taking them through a mental and physical mind practice meditation.

The girls all had their eyes closed and were visualizing a happy place.

"You see an apple tree. But do you take an apple?" Zhou Tai asked, he was meditating too.

"No… we do not take the apple with out asking the tree for the apple belongs to the tree." All the girls replied in a drone like manner.

Zhou Tai clapped his hands. "Very good ladies… next time we will do some more traveling thought our minds. But it is the end of the day and you must change... fare the well children."

"GOOD BYE MISTER ZHOU TAI!"

All the girls giggled and headed for the change room.

XOXOXOX

Sun Ce sat down next to Zhou Yu with a towel wrapped around his waist. "See I hate gym and I hate showers!"

Zhou Yu sighed. Some one had brought heavily scented shampoo into the shower. It was making the whole changing room smell wrong. A boys change room is supposed to smell like pure man and sweat. At the moment it smelt particularly flowery and girly.

Zhou Yu shivered. "Who brought shampoo?"

"I told you! There's a girl in here!"

"No there isn't it's just Zhang… He?"

Someone had walked out of the shower wrapped oddly in their towel. You know… boys wrap their towels around the lower parts of their bodies while girls attempt to cover everything. Well there was no mistaking the figure for a girl… well… maybe just a bit… but there was no was a grade twelve student would have a chest that flat… I was… not logical.

The boy with the extremely long wrapped in his towel had suddenly attracted everyone's attention. Either because he didn't look much like a boy… or because he was causing the change room to smell like a wide variety of fruit and flowers.

There was a long moment of silence before everything went back to normal.

"Oh… It's just Zhang He."

XOXOXOX

TBC Chapter 5

XOXOXOX

_AN _


	5. Chapter 5

XOXOXOX

_A/N - YAY! I'm board! Okay… I love Ariel ((relax people not in THAT way)) because she reviews me lots and gives me cookies (YAY Cookies) anyways… in dedication to her Zhen Ji is now Zhang He's 'gal pal' YAY! Sima Yi's just his best friend… he's not worthy of a flashy title like... 'BOY FRIEND' /snickers evilly/ Okay I like the DDR idea… ZHANG HE IS THE KNG OF THE NUMA NUMA DANCE… nah… I like this wika woka song on the DDR machine at Castle Fun Park… It goes… A wika woka wika woka wika woka wika woka…or was it Waka Laka… meh…_

_DISCLAIMER – Don't own, Don't ask, Don't sue_

XOXOXOX

**TRAUMATIZED **

**CHAPTER FIVE**

XOXOXOX

"Zhang He get off there! I thought you had a party to plan!"

"IT'S SO FUN! IT'S SO FUN! COME DANCE WITH ME SIMA YI!"

Sima Yi sighed.

Zhang He had been 'DDR-ing' for a whole hour. And it was starting to look like it would be two.

Accompanying them on there little excursion to the 'fun zone' arcade was none other then Zhang He's favorite gal pal, Zhen Ji.

And they both just love DDR.

Another round was just about finished. The screen kept flashing 'PREFECT' over and over again.

The round ended.

"You're having a party!" Zhen Ji screamed. "Am I invited?"

"No Zhen Ji you're not." Zhang He said smoothly, he wasn't trying to be mean, he was being honest.

Zhen Ji pouted. "Why not?"

"Because it a just for boys party!"

That just increased Zhen Ji's pout. "I invite you to all my 'just for girls' parties!" She snapped.

Zhang He waved it off. "That's different."

Zhen Ji smirked. "Okay I guess you're right."

"Of course, darling. I'm always right."

They giggled.

"Wanna keep playing?"

Zhang He looked at the little timer. "OH! We almost had to pay for another game!"

"Okay so what song!"

Sima Yi sighed. _Haven't they beaten it yet… or at least… run out of songs to play._

"OH OH! I want to do the butterfly song!" Zhang He screamed hyperly.

Some random guys passed by Sima Yi and he distinctly hear them whispering something along the lines of 'Hot chicks, lucky bastard.'

Sima Yi twitched inwardly. _I only they knew._

XOXOXOX

The song, butterfly it was called, ended up being some classic Japanese music with a techno beat. I went something like, 'I need a samurai' and then went into some creepy course of 'I – e – I am your little butterfly' something like that. Not that Sima Yi was really paying attention. He was too busy drowning in his own self pity. If you looked close enough you could practically see the aurora off death and despair.

Zhang He noticed, eventually. "AWE! You poor baby, let's go home Zhen Ji."

Zhen Ji noticed the large depressing aurora. "Awe… Poor Sima Yi… we're sorry!"

They giggled again before escorting Sima Yi out of the arcade.

They passed the same boys from before on their way out.

XOXOXOX

Ma Chao and Cao Pi scoffed.

"I say it again… lucky bastard." Cao Pi sneered.

"Yeah those are some pretty hot chicks."

"Yeah."

"But the one with the long hairs got one of the flattest chests I've ever seen in my life!"

"They've both got long hair you dumb ass."

"No kidding."

There was a long silence.

"It worries me… is that even a girl?"

"I guess we'll never know."

They sighed.

XOXOXOX

"Sima! I can't remember who I haven't called?"

Sima Yi didn't bother looking up from whatever he was reading. He shrugged. "That's nice."

Zhang he looked over his phone book. "Well you're helpful."

Sima Yi shrugged again. "That's nice."

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTNING TO ME?"

Sima Yi jumped a bit. "Uh… sorry Zhang He I wasn't listening."

Zhang He stood up. "Well that's just wonderful! You know what! GO DIE! I'M GOING TO THE KITCHEN TO EAT ICE CREAM!"

And with that said he stormed off to the kitchen.

Sima Yi shrugged. "That's nice."

XOXOXOX

"Hey Jiang Wei did you get a call from Zhang He too?"

"No but he was talking about a sleep over earlier… I'd like to go it sounds like fun!"

Zhao Yun looked warily down at the message on his cell phone. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

Jiang Wei pouted. "But I wanna go!"

"Fine we'll go but I still don't think it's a good idea."

Jiang Wei beamed. "Okay! Okay!"

A though came to mind, Zhao Yun smiled evilly. "Hey Jiang Wei… what are you gonna tell your dad."

"Ahhh…"

There was a long moment of silence.

"I'LL TELL HIM IT'S SIMA YI'S PARTY!"

"Hmm… Sima Yi well be against that."

"He'll live."

Zhao Yun shook his head. "There will be no dampening you mood, huh?"

"NOPE!"

"Calm down…"

XOXOXOX

TBC Chapter 6

XOXOXOX

_AN - YAY! Next chapter… begin the party! Get ready for a serious over load of gay jokes… NNNEEHEE! XD_

_P.S. It's sad. There are two Chinese students and a Korean student living with my family right now… and they all think Zhang He's gay… But I still kicked there asses with him while playing DW4… YAY ZHANG HE! _


	6. Chapter 6

XOXOXOX

_A/N – KIMI NO TE DE! …I'VE REALLY GOT THAT SONG SUCK IN MY HEAD! Damn you Full Metal Alchemist… DAMN YOU! Anyways… I GOT LIFEGUARS IN SPEEDOS! OMFG! NEW IFs! Look at the reviews if you don't know what I'm talking about… God… I want like a Gan Ning lifeguard in a Speedo… /drools/ sorry shutting up… Maybe a Lu Xun lifeguard in a g-st… (Readers: GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY!) Okay okay… keep your pants on… unless you're a hot lifeguard guy with a… (Readers//throwing random sharp objects/) /pulls fork out of the wall/ HEY! You kill me and no more stories!_

_DISCLAIMER – Don't own, Don't ask, Don't sue_

XOXOXOX

**TRAUMATIZED **

**CHAPTER SIX**

XOXOXOX

"I think I've decided to invite Zhen Ji."

Sima Yi glared at Zhang He. It was one of those; 'you've always hated me haven't you?' type looks. "And who else is coming?"

Zhang He smiled. "You'll be surprised to know that at least four other boys will be coming. At least."

Sima Yi sighed, he's bet Zhang He that no one would come… oh how wrong he was. "Who exactly?"

"WELL!"

_He's been waiting for me to ask that… I can tell…_

"There's Zhou Yu and Sun Ce and Gan Ning And Lu Xun and I called Jiang Wei, Zhao Yun, Ma Chao and Cao Pi but they haven't called back yet... SO THEY MIGHT COME!"

"Are you happy that you're ruining my life."

"YES!"

"Ok… as long as you're happy." Sima Yi groaned.

"Zhen Ji's only coming to make sure no one does anything naughty to me during the night."

_Oh no we wouldn't want… HEY! _"Any one as in whom?"

Zhang He shrugged. "Ma Chao… Gan Ning… You."

"ME?"

"It's a 'just in case' thing."

"WHY would I do some thing, quote, 'naughty' to YOU!"

"Well why wouldn't you?"

"Well… Well… because you're… you're YOU!"

Zhang He pouted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sima Yi twitched; it was taking to long to search his brain for the right words. He could communicate with guys… It's not like he had problems there, just tell them they're stupid and they'll shut up. But Zhang He was… Zhang He… and you couldn't just treat him like all the other guys. "Well… Zhang He you're… uh… just not my type… and you're a guy… also not my type… and… uh… well not that you're not pretty or anything…. Because you… uh… are…. It's just… ummm…"

Zhang He started looking quite miserable.

"And… uh… well… let's change the subject… what are you going to do at your party?"

Zhang He perked right back up. "OH! We're going to watch movies and eat pizza and play Spin the Bottle!"

"What?"

"We're going to watch movies and eat…"

"No… you said spin the bottle… you can't play spin the bottle without a girl… it's…. it's…"

"Gay?"

"Uh… well not wanting to phrase is so harshly…"

"Homosexual?"

"Zhang He shut up and let me fine the right words… thank you… it's just… you need girls."

"Why do you think Zhen Ji's coming?"

"Oh COME ON! If anything she'll be a spectator! OF THE REFEREE!"

Zhang He stood at this. "How dare you! What do you have against Zhen Ji?"

"ONLY THAT SHE'S ONE OF THE HARDEST CORE YAOI FANS IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!"

Zhang He crossed his arms over his chest. "I stand against that."

"Oh yeah! Then how come every time you drag me along to her house her bedroom walls are covered with all this Japanese anime stuff?

"Oh come on! Every one like those cartoons!"

"WHEN ONE OF THE POESTERS HAS THE WORDS 'HOT MAN LOVE' WRITTEN IN BIG BOLD LETTERS ACROSS THE FRONT, YOU KNOW SHE HAS PROBLEMS!"

Zhang He was about to protest when the door bell rang. "OH THAT'S HER NOW!"

Sima Yi sighed, watching Zhang He run off to let his gal pal in. _Today is just getting better and better, isn't it?_

XOXOXOX

"Hey Lu Xun are you ready to go yet! Damn! It's bad enough that you were invited! I mean… Zhang He barely even knows you."

"I'm fixing my hair give me a few minutes."

Gan Ning sighed looking at his watch. "We're going to be late."

"Fashionable late."

"No… just late."

Lu Xun came out of the bathroom.

"WHAT THE HELL! You're not even dressed yet?"

"I was getting to it."

"GOD! I SWEAR!" Gan Ning cut off his sentence and bit his lip.

Lu Xun's face had suddenly gotten all wide and teary. It had 'why are you being so mean to me' written all over it.

"Uh… I guess it doesn't matter."

Lu Xun sniffled and sulked off to his room. "I'll be fast don't worry."

Gan Ning felt like he'd kicked a kitten. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Damn!_

XOXOXOX

"OH MY GOD! What's up girl friend! I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Thanks for inviting me! I'm so excited! When's every body going to get here?"

"Within the hour."

They joined Sima Yi on the couch.

"Me and Sima Yi were just talking about the spin the bottle game."

Zhen Ji looked over to Sima Yi. "And what did he say about it."

"He said…"

"I said you needed girls to play spin the bottle."

Zhen Ji jeered, "You do not! You guys will just have to put aside you proud straightness. Except Gan Ning he's pretty open minded."

Sima Yi groaned. _This is going to be a night to remember._

XOXOXOX

TBC Chapter 7

XOXOXOX

_AN – The reason Zhang He knows that song off by heart is cause my Chinese students do… so I'm making him a bit like my Chinese students (they are both boys and one of them thinks Harry potter is 'handsome') YAY FOR GAY LOVE! I drew a picture of Zhang He because he's just that cool… I'll post it somewhere at some point in my soon to be very short life… You readers sure are frightening… (T.T) Toodles! Oodles! Noodles! COOKIES! _


	7. Chapter 7

XOXOXOX

_A/N – This has taken long to write… because I accidentally deleted it once… and that sucked ass! And no not ever one is gay and yes most of the next two chapters will be in Zhen Ji's point of View. YAY! For my other reviewer request I will bring Sun Shang Xiang into the story a bit later! _

_DISCLAIMER – Don't own, Don't ask, Don't sue_

XOXOXOX

**TRAUMATIZED **

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

XOXOXOX

Sun Ce glared at the apartment door. "Damn it…"

Zhou Yu smiled. "You can have the honor of knocking Sun Ce!"

"OH COME ON MAN!"

"Just do it! You're so paranoid!"

Sun Ce groaned, "Fine Damnit..."

XOXOXOX

Zhang He pranced out of the kitchen. "Sima Yi are you going to join the party?"

Sima Yi put sown the magazine he's been reading (o.O what kind of magazine) "Yes Zhang He, I will… because as you know I not only paid for the movie rentals, I paid for the chips the pop and those assorted mint candies."

Zhang He beamed. "You're so nice!"

"Stop being such a fool and get ready for your party."

"Okei Dokei."

There was a knock on the door.

"They're early!" Zhang He mock gasped then grinned, "Zhen Ji could you get the door?"

Zhen Ji stood up from the Lazy boy chair. "Sure thing!"

XOXOXOX

"IS HE EVEN HOME DAMNIT!"

Zhou Yu sighed. "Calm down."

"HE'S NOT HOME! THIS IS HIS PARTY AND…"

The door opened. Zhen ji beamed. "Oh! Hey guys you're early! But I guess I can let you in."

"DAMN STRIGHT… OUFF…"

Zhou Yu elbowed him in the stomach. "Thanks, Zhen Ji."

"No prob!"

XOXOXOX

_**Zhen Ji's POV**_

XOXOXOX

Oh yes… today will be a great night. I've already foreseen that. But for Zhang He's sake I'll do my best to not look like an obsessed Yaoi fan girl…

BUT I'M JUST SO HAPPY!

I don't think Cao pi and Ma Chao are coming… but that okay because they are so very… anti-bishonen! So I can't say I'm not at least a little glad.

Everyone's here so far except Gan Ning and Lu Xun. I can't wait for them… damnit they better hurry up! The party always heats up when Gan Ning gets here. I think he's permanently drunk of something.

I don't care thought! They're still the cutest gay couple in the entire world! Or they would be… could be… Come on, Lu Xun! Stop denying you and Gan Ning! In fact, flaunt it, for my sake! God, what I wouldn't do to watch those two in action.

The door bell's ringing.

"I'll get it!" I screamed. Note to self… at least TRY not to act like a Yaoi obsessed fan girl.

I answer the door; have to almost stop my self from drooling.

There at the door is Lu Xun, completely drenched wearing a jacket that's way too big for him, and an equally soaked Gan Ning, with no jacket and that sexy vest, looking cold and angry.

"Hey guys! It must be raining." I smiled.

Gan Ning glares at me. "No kidding…"

Lu Xun giggles, AWE! He's so molestable, how Gan Ning resists I'll never know. "I forgot to bring a jacket so Gan Ning gave me his."

I can't help it, it's just going to come out, and god please stop me. "AWE THAT'S SO SWEET!"

The glare Gan Ning has directed at me just increased tenfold. "Whatever."

"Uh… um… COME IN!"

XOXOXOX

The Party is going great. Leave it to Zhang He to throw a great party. I'm back in my comfy lazy boy chair watching the boys watch a movie. They've already watched one and are just finishing up number two. I have no idea what movies they're watching… I might miss something if I don't stay alert.

The boys seem to have some kind of seating plan. Sun Ce's sitting next to Zhou Yu with his snacks. And Zhou Yu's… IS THAT A DAMN PLAM PILOT! Never mind… Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun have fallen asleep… I think they're asleep anyway. Zhang He's sitting nice and close to Sima Yi. I have this hunch that Zhang He's got a crush on him… I'll never know of course… but I've got a hunch! And Damnit that counts for something. Oh… the seating plan… right… And Gan Ning is cuddling Lu Xun. (okay so maybe I'm imagining the cuddling part but HEY! A girl can dream) Come on, Gan Ning...do something! Please! Just prove my hunch about you and Lu Xun so I can sleep peacefully at night!

I think the movies over.

Zhang He's getting all hyper on me. "LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE NOW!"

Lu Xun claps his hands together. "Oh! I love that game!"

Gan Ning gives him a look, god it's a hot look. "How many people have you kissed in your short life, Lu Xun?"

I think kiddos blushing. "K-kissed?"

"Yeah that's the whole point of spin the bottle."

Damn his face can sure turn red… I didn't know anyone's face could get that red… neat!

"O-oh…"

Sun Ce chuckled. "Lu Xun's been playing the wimpy version."

RED! RED! RED! RED! Oh sorry is it mean to cheer on Lu Xun embarrassment.

Zhang He grinned. "Well I firmly believe that everyone's first kiss should be during a game of spin the bottle."

Zhao Yun scoffs. "I hate this game."

An argument is breaking out. There is a small amount of people who don't want to play. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Sima Yi starting to get angry… like explosive angry… DUCK AND COVER!

"ZHANG HE! BE QUIET! YOU'RE SO LOUD!"

WHOA! I swear I just jumped five feet. You stupid kid! Smashing your fists on the coffee table at 12 PM is going way out of style! What a wacko.

"YOU AND YOU'RE FRIENDS JUST BE QUIET OR THERE WILL BE NO MORE SLEEPOVERS!"

"But they're your friends too…"

"SILENCE!"

If I were writing a story about all of this, I'm pretty sure every one of his lines would be written with something in all caps. I'll probably go deaf.

The arguing stopped and Zhang He ran off to get a root bear bottle, one of those expensive glass ones.

_The fun is about to begin…_

XOXOXOX

TBC Chapter 8

XOXOXOX

_AN – YAY! HOW IS THAT FOR A ZHEN JI POV! LMAO! Sorry… Any way… The Spin the bottle chapter is going to have to be rated… pg13… but don't let your parents read it if you know what I mean. Any Yaoi fan girl can put herself in Zhen Ji's shoes… just back off the gay men. _

_Note to self: 'Bishonen boys' is an improper usage of Japanese grammar… I should slap myself… /-SLAP-/ okay that's better _


	8. Chapter 8

XOXOXOX

_A/N – _

_DISCLAIMER – Don't own, Don't ask, Don't sue_

XOXOXOX

**TRAUMATIZED**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

XOXOXOX

_**Zhen Ji's POV**_

XOXOXOX

YES YES! ZHANG He I LOVE YOU! I COULD KISS YOU!

But I'd much rather see Sima Yi kiss you…

Damn I need to stay focused I might miss something good.

The spin the Bottle game is just starting.

"Okay!"

God… what did you have for breakfast this morning Zhang He? Sugar pop extra surgery cream puffs with some chocolate covered sugar cream cake on the side!

"Let's get this game under way! Zhen Ji spin the bottle."

I did so… but the first spin's not very exciting… It's the second spin to see who gets to kiss the first person.

The bottle's spinning…

And spinning…

And… DAMNIT I WISH I HADN'T SPUN SO DAMN HARD!

It's stopped.

It's Zhou Yu… BURN! Heh… now you see why I can't say this stuff out loud.

Now Zhou Yu gets to spin…

And its spins… and spins… and…

DUDE! SUN CE! AH HA AH HA HA HA! Oh that felt good… Any way…

Gan Ning's chuckling. "Heh… now you've gotta kiss him Zhou Yu!"

WOOH! ZHOU YU BLUSHES! Not once have I seen him display any form of embarrassment emotion… He's so cute!

"Ah… uh…"

He's stuttering… "YOU HAVE TO DO NOW GO!"

I pushed him. (O.o) He landed right on Sun Ce's lap! I DIDN'T PUSH THAT HARD!

He's still stuttering. "Ah… umm…"

Sun Ce pulls him up and kisses him…

Man… that was weak… But I still can help but notice how much they're staring at each other…

Nobody says anything. Am I the only one who wants to?

I mean, the last time I checked, something like that is enough to warrant SOME kind of reaction. Maybe it's just me. Ah, damn it.

"Okay! Zhen Ji spin again."

They're still staring… still… oh was he talking to me… "Uh… right!"

I spin again.

Gan Ning…

He sneers.

...Damn, my night was just getting good; don't make it horrible by telling me you're straight and that kissing boys makes you sick! I JUST CAN NOT TAKE THAT KIND OF EMOTIONAL STRESS!

Then I see his eyes shift over to Lu Xun looking hopeful… or maybe it's just me… BE HOPEFUL!

I spin the bottle again wishing that I had brought some of my shonen-ai novels from home. Sure, it's kind of sick, freaky, and perverted but shut up! I'm stuck here with sexy bishonen boys and I can't help it!

And it's… OH MY IT IS LU XUN!

Heh… don't look at me like that… I'm not cheating…. It's not like I was praying to every god I know and selling my soul to devils just to see Gan Ning and Lu Xun kiss for one second.

Heh…

I stare… Note to self… DON'T STARE!

Lu Xun's blushing again. "Um… do I… have to do it in front of everyone?"

Zhang He sighs. "We could lock you guys in the closet for a few minutes."

Nice going Zhang He… poor kid… He's as red as a… very… red thing…

Yeah…

Gan Ning's just sitting there smiling like an idiot. "SURE! Come on Lu Xun."

He stood up grabbed Lu Xun by the hand and pulled the younger boy off into a closet in the hall.

Zhang He blinks a few times. "Okay then… SPIN AGAIN!"

I do…

_Oh mighty Buddha, Jesus, Allah, Ra and the Holy ghost thing… give this bottle the strength to point at Sima Yi and Zhang He. PLEASE! _

Like I said… NOT CHEATING!

The bottle stops on Sima Yi…

YES!

Okay seriously now… I even think Sima Yi is hot sometimes, especially when he's sending Zhang He all those orgasmic man-love rays. Oh fine, so I don't have any real proof, but trust me, I can tell it's there.

I spin again.

ZHANG HE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES!

Heh… he's blushing… Told you it was there.

Sima Yi doesn't seem to happy with the turn of affairs. "I told you I was only watching."

Zhang He's pouting, he's cute when he pouts, and I can tell Sima Yi thinks so too. "Oh come on! You have to!"

Siam Yi looked away, I think one more second of looking at Zhang He's lost puppy expression he would have jumped him right there. "No…"

"PLEEEEEEEEASE!"

"No."

There just going to keep doing it the 'verbal' way. I wish Sima Yi would deal with matters physically sometimes. The thought of him and Zhang He tumbling and grappling on the floor, panting, flushed, and sweaty...

Okay, I need to stop distracting myself or I'll miss something important.

Sima Yi and Zhang He continued arguing while the only two straight boys… that's right... JIANG WEI AND ZHAO YUN AREN'T WORTHY! Well they were done playing and were setting up their sleeping bags on the living room floor.

The argument suddenly stopped. I hear a sound coming from the closet. "Uh… guys?"

It sounds like moaning… OH GOD LU XUN COULD BE HURT… I bet not… I can here Gan Ning now…

"Try to be quiet babe or else every one's gonna hear."

More moaning… DAMN I WANNA WATCH! WHY CAN'T THEY DO IT OUT…?

WOOH! Did Zhang He just take this distracting opportunity to jump Sima Yi! Sima Yi's groping Zhang He's ass! I'M IN BOY ON BOY HEAVEN! I NEED A TAPE RECOARDER!

Sun Ce and Zhou Yu are too busy drooling over each other to notice what's going on… WOOH! SUN CE JUST PULLED ZHOU YU INTO HIS LAP AND NOW THEY'RE PRACTICALLY FUCKING WITH CLOTHES ON! NEEEEEEEHHHEEEEEEEE! I CAN'T WAIT TILL THE NEXT SLEEP OVER

XOXOXOX

TBC Chapter 10

XOXOXOX

_AN – _


	9. CLOSET SCENE M

XOXOXOX

_AN – **READ ME DAMNNIT! **Okay! Now that I have your attention… Don't read this If you are: A) in a country were reading these things is illegal B) If it's against you're religion, damn… It's against my religion to write this… ah… whatever… or C) If you don't know what sex is or are under the age of 13, I'm 13 and I'm writing this… so what ever… Just read it I don't give a damn… just don't let your parents catch you… heh…NOTE: YES I AM ONLY THIRTEEN DAMNIT! I'VE JUST GOT THIS FREAK UBSESSION WITH WRITING PORN! Not looking at… reading… not drawing… WRITING! - that's on hell of a long author note… cheers!_

XOXOXOX

**The Closet**

XOXOXOX

Gan Ning's just sitting there smiling like an idiot. "SURE! Come on Lu Xun."

He stood up grabbed Lu Xun by the hand and pulled the younger boy off into a closet in the hall.

XOXOXOX

Lu Xun found himself being forcefully pulled into a closet down the hall from the tiny living room.

"Ahh… Gan Ning! I don't want to be in here! Let me out!" Lu Xun screamed, another blush painting his cheeks a lovely red color.

Gan Ning smirked. "Well you should have said something earlier."

"Wah…?"

"The door knob's no the outside." Gan Ning chuckled. "Guess you're stuck with me huh?"

"But… but I… I…"

Gan Ning pushed Lu Xun up against a wall inside the not-surprisingly empty closet. "Come on Lu Xun," he whispered, pushing the younger boy's lags apart with his own and pressing a muscled thigh against Lu Xun's groin, "We could be stuck in here for; God knows how long… you don't want to die a virgin do you."

Lu Xun gasped. "But… I… We can't… we can't, we're in Zhang He's closet!"

"So… he can cheer us on."

"But we…"

Gan Ning stopped his protests by pressing his leg harder against Lu Xun.

"Ahh… Gan Ning, please."

Gan Ning's hands moved under Lu Xun's shirt. "Please what Lu Xun? Tell me… I want to hear dirty word come out of that innocent mouth of yours."

"I… I don't know…"

Gan Ning grunted and pulled Lu Xun's shirt off over the younger boy's head.

"GAN NING?"

The older boy leaned forward and pressed a quick innocent kiss against Lu Xun's lips. The younger boy had no idea how to respond. When the kiss broke off he stood staring at Gan Ning obliviously. "I like that."

That made Gan Ning smile. "Thought you would."

"Do it again."

"Ask nicely."

Lu Xun pouted. "Please do it again."

Gan Ning made like he was actually thinking about it. "No…"

Lu Xun whimpered, "But…"

Gan Ning hoisted the younger boy onto one of the many odd crates in the closet. (-read note-) Not missing the opportunity to run his fingers down the cleft of the boys ass through the thin fabric pants he was wearing.

Lu Xun closed his eyes during the physical intrusion.

Almost gone mad with desire, Gan Ning bent his head and kissed one of Lu Xun's tiny pink nibbles.

The younger boy giggled. "It tickles…"

Gan Ning smiled between his kisses. "Just wait, you will feel something far from being ticklish."

Lu Xun's eyes widened when he felt something warm and wet surrounding one of his nipples, cruelly suckling, biting, kissing, licking, twisting and kneading. He couldn't stand the ache in his groin. He put his hand on it. "Gan Ning."

The older boy kissed him one last time before coming off and looking up at him. "Yes, love?"

"It hurts."

Gan Ning chuckled again. "Need me to do something about it?"

"Touch me there."

Gan Ning stood up, he was still taller then Lu Xun even when the younger boy was sitting on the box. He brushed Lu Xun's hand away and replaced it with his own. "Where… here." He gave the younger boys cock a light 'getting-to-know-you' squeeze through his pants.

Lu Xun thrust his hips up into the strong hand. "YES!"

Gan Ning smirked. He brought his fingers up to Lu Xun zipper and quickly devastated the boy of his pants and underwear. He moved between the younger boy's legs, spreading them further apart. His arousal pulsed, desire radiating from it as he looked at Lu Xun revealed before him. The boy's huge eyes were glazed with need; his face was flushed and he licked his full lips unconsciously.

"Gan Ning…" Lu Xun moaned desperately, as the older boy pushed his legs apart as wide as they would go, then let his thumbs brush the tender skin near his entrance.

Gan Ning lowered his head and swept his tongue up the length of Lu Xun's arousal, making the boy gasp. "Oh..." the younger boy had never felt such pleasure. He was sure his cock was going to explode. Out of his control, his hands buried themselves in Gan Ning's soft brown hair, trying to get more contact.

Gan Ning licked again, this time pausing at the tip to swirl his tongue over the end, tasting Lu Xun's essence.

This time the younger boy arched up off the crate, driving his cock into Gan Ning's mouth. The older boy took it easily, sucking harder, drawing the hot length into his mouth.

Lu Xun screamed then, a strangled sound that surely sounded as if he were dying. Gan Ning put one hand on Lu Xun's hip to hold him still, and used the other to wrap around the base of the younger boy's arousal. Up and down he bobbed his head, taking all of the boy's hot cock in his mouth. He loved the sounds Lu Xun made; cries of pleasure were music to his ears.

"Try to be quiet babe or else every one's gonna hear."

Lu Xun moaned once more before absorbing what Gan Ning had just said. He was so close it didn't really matter how much he…

Gan Ning's tongue dipped into the slit at the tip of his cock and it was all over. He screamed as he climaxed hard. Gan Ning swallowed all of it. Nothing had ever felt so good. Lu Xun lay down on the box. "So… good."

Gan Ning frowned leaning over the small naked body. "Just 'good'?"

"Yes…"

The older boy mock pouted. "You owe me."

"Have they let us out yet?"

"No."

"Well then I have plenty of time to pay you back don't I?"

**THE END OF THE CLOSET SCENE**

XOXOXOX

_AN – YEAH! TWO SEX SCENES IN LESS THE A WEEK! I KICK ASS! If you're mad at me for writing this instead of chapter nine… THEN FUCK YOU! MWAHAHAHAHA! Damn that felt good… Anyways… Going to write chapter nine… If you have any other sex scene requests then e-mail me or put them in you reviews._


	10. Chapter 9

XOXOXOX

_A/N – _

_DISCLAIMER – Don't own, Don't ask, Don't sue_

XOXOXOX

**TRAUMATIZED**

**CHAPTER NINE**

XOXOXOX

Jiang Wei smiled. "That sure was a great sleepover!"

Sima Yi rubbed his temples. "The fact that all you did was sleep was enjoyable."

Jiang Wei blinked. "Yeah… I can't even remember what happened after eleven."

Zhao Yun yawned. "Yeah… well we'd better get going. When you fine out were Gan Ning and Lu Xun went say his to them for us."

Zhang He beamed. "Okei dokei! Bye Bye!"

"See ya."

Zhang He waved good bye to the last two guests.

XOXOXOX

"Well that was a great party!"

Siam Yi sighed, he rubbed the bridge of his nose, he felt as if he had a hang over. "Yeah… sure… best party ever."

Zhang He methodically glued himself to Sima Yi's arm. "What do ya wanna do now!"

"Don't even think about it."

"What are you accusing me of?"

"I've got a head ace."

"Pleeeeeeeeease!"

"You know what happened last time."

"But I…"

"No…"

Zhang He pouted. "Fine… can we make some slushies tomorrow then?"

Sima Yi sighed. "Maybe."

"YAY!"

"Quiet down!"

"Hey Sima Yi guess what month it is."

"It's October."

"YAY!"

"So…?"

"HALLOWEEN!"

"Oh god no…"

"All sorts of spooky stuff happens during Halloween… we should have another party rent a bunch of horror movies! Like…"

The closet down the hall suddenly started rattling loudly.

"THE GRUDGE LADY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Zhang He beamed snuggling against Sima Yi. "Hold me…"

Sima Yi pushed him away. "You idiot there's someone in our closet!"

Zhang He blinked. "OHHHHHHH… That's were they went… we forgot all about Gan Ning and Lu Xun right after…"

"QUIET!"

"Oh alright…" Zhang He pouted.

Sima Yi walked down the hall and opened the closet. He we greeted with a particularly odd sight. "WHAT THE HELL! WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING IN MY CLOSET!"

Zhang He pouted. "Our closet."

"SILENCE! YOU! GET OUT OF M… OUR HOUSE! OUT! NOW!"

Gan Ning yawned. "Okay okay we're going." He walked back into the closet and pick up the still sleeping Lu Xun and carried him past Zhang He out of the house. "Great party Zhang He! Can't wait for the next one."

Zhang He beamed. "TOTALLY!"

XOXOXOX

School Again…

XOXOXOX

Professor Pang Tong went over his attendance. "I see every one's here… including Sima Yi and Zhang He, Only a half hour late… That's a new record."

"TOTALLY!"

"STOP THAT!"

Pang Tong glared at his students. "Listen up. To celebrate overcrowding in schools a new student has been put into my class. I'll go her now everyone be on your best behavior and great he nicely."

The class nodded.

Pang Tong walked into the hallway. When he came back he was followed by a girl.

"Now class," the professor started, "Give a warm welcome to Sun Shang Xiang."

"HI SUN SHANG!"

"BEQUIET YOU HYPER ACTIVE LITTLE WORM!"

Pang Tong sighed. "Please try to ignore Zhang He and Sima Yi… they're idiots."

"HEY!"

The girl, Sun Shang, smiled. "Alright professor! Where shall I sit?"

"Hm…" Pang Tong looked around half-heartedly, "You can sit next to Gan Ning… he wont interrupt your intellectual progress to much."

"PREFESSOR! SIMA YI IS ITRUPTING _MY_ INTELECTUAL PROGRESS MAY I BE MOVED?"

"YOU LITTLE BASTERD! I SHOULD KICK YOUR PANSY ASS!"

"PREFESSOR! SIMA YI'S BEING MEAN!"

Pang Tong sighed. "If I were you I'd stay very far away from those two."

"HEY!"

XOXOXOX

TBC Chapter 10

XOXOXOX

_AN – YAY! I DECIDED TO COTUINUE WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF MINDLESS PORN! Lmao… If you know what I'm talking about laugh… If you don't… you're a better person then the pervs laughing (but you're laughing you perv) SILENCE! _


	11. Chapter 10

XOXOXOX

_A/N – Dude! Ten chapters already! This is HARD CORE! Heh… I LOVE ALL OF YOU MY REVIEWERS! I THINK I LOVE YIOU SO MUCH I SHALL WRITE ANOTHER SEX SCENE (for THIS story) WITH ZHANG HE AND SIMA YI! THEN ONE WITH SUN CE AND ZHOU YU! Maybe be I'll do a three some with Sun Shang… probably not till later… It's been a while, huh?_

_DISCLAIMER – Don't own, Don't ask, Don't sue_

XOXOXOX

**TRAUMATIZED**

**CHAPTER TEN**

XOXOXOX

A few months later… _Cause I don't feel like writing another day at school_

XOXOXOX

Lunch Time

XOXOXOX

It was lunch time, well duh…

Lunch Time… A happy time… The Jocks were, for unknown reasons, no longer talking to the cheer leaders… The pretty people, and Sima Yi, were hanging around the park under the tree… And the smoker, AKA Gan Ning, sitting in his own personal smoke pit with his new found lover, Lu Xun, and their friend Sun Shang.

Liu Bei sighed, sitting next to his friends, Ma Chao and Cao Pi. He sighed again, looking over towards Sun Shang.

"Hey, Cao Pi?"

Cao Pi made a grunting noise, not bothering to look away from which ever girl had 'earned' his attention today.

Liu Bei blinked a few times. "Can you look at me when I'm talking to you?"

Another grunt.

Liu Bei shook his head. "Whatever, Ma Chao?"

The boy next to him shoved a whole half a sandwich in his mouth. "Nnn…?"

"Um… What do you think of that girl over there?" He gestured towards Sun Shang.

Ma Chao, who unfortunately thought he was pointing at Zhang He, who had walked over to talk with Lu Xun, nodded vigorously.

"She looks nice doesn't she?" Liu Bei said with yet another sigh.

More enthusiastic nodding.

"I love her hair and her voice and every thing about her."

Ma Chao twitched and swallowed his sandwich. "You've heard her voice?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Awesome."

"Yeeeah… what ever… how do you think I could go out with her?"

"Talk with her best friend." _I'm gonna get there before you!_ (( - still thinks he's talking about Zhang He))

"WOW! That's a great idea you're the best I'm going to go do that now!" Liu Bei jumped up and ran off towards Gan Ning.

Ma Chao shoved the other half of the sandwich into his mouth. _That's not her best friend!_ _Sucker!_ (( - Look who's talking dumb ass))

XOXOXOX

"Hey Gan Ning can I talk with you?"

Gan Ning looked up at Liu Bei, who was covering his nose and mouth with his shirt. "Yeah sure."

"Ok let's go over here."

"Huh?"

"It's about," He gestured towards Sun Shang who was too busy talking to Lu Xun to notice, "You know…"

"Oh! Okay! Let's… uh… go over here then."

XOXOXOX

"Hey Gan Ning… You're friends with Sun Shang right?" Liu Bei asked hopefully.

Gan Ning shrugged. "Yeah we're pretty close."

"Do you think you could hook me up with her? Please!"

Gan Ning sighed, "There's only a tiny problem with that Liu Bei."

"Huh?"

"You know my boyfriend Lu Xun?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…" Gan Ning leaned in close and continued in a whisper, "The kids damn kinky…"

"No…"

"Yeah… he's like a horny little rabbit. And what's worse he a bugger to satisfy and wants to bring Sun Shang into it now."

Liu Bei sighed. "So what are you going to do?"

"Go to the mall then come home watch a movie and see what happens."

Liu Bei sighed unhappily. "She's so pretty."

"HEY! I know how's about you join us!"

"I wouldn't want to…"

"NONESENCE! I insist… maybe we can all do a little somein' somein' after the movie, eh?"

Liu Bei blinked. "Um… That sounds…"

"THAT A BOY!" Gan Ning gave him a hard slap on the back making Liu Bei jolt forward. "Be at our place tomorrow, you know where it is, huh?"

"Uh… yeah… cool."

"I KNEW YOU WEREN'T A PUSSY!"

"Huh?"

"Umm… never mind."

_It's going to be one hell of a night._

XOXOXOX

TBC Chapter 11

XOXOXOX

_AN – Okay… I will be taking a one week writing break, just to relax… I have lines to learn in the Aladdin play, I am a very busy little Yaoi obsessed girl (tee-he) never mind… R&R HOPE YOU LIKE IT! YAY!_


	12. Chapter 11

XOXOXOX

_A/N – I like ta move it move it I like ta move it move it I like ta move it move it you like ta.. MOVE IT! Sorry board… Wasn't that a great start after a one week break… (-sigh-) I have come across a problem with posting stories online…At leat fifty something people are reading this story… and yet… ONLY SEVEN OR SO PEOPLE ACTUALLY REVIEW! JESUS! All you have to do is open up the damn pop up window and say 'yeah I like this story it's pretty cool…' ANYTHING! COME ON! I GET NOTHING HERE! For those of you who review there will be cookies waiting for you at the end of each chapter… YAY COOKIES! READ ON!_

_DISCLAIMER – Don't own, Don't ask, Don't sue_

XOXOXOX

**TRAUMATIZED**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

XOXOXOX

"OH MY GOD WHAT WAS I THINKING!"

Ma Chao sat on the bed studying – copying Liu Bei's homework – he looked up at his friend. "Chillacks man! You got your date didn't you?"

"Yeah but… This is going to be some kind of… mushy-gushy mad-sex-deranged type love affair."

"Dude that's hard core!"

"NO IT ISN'T! IT'S SICK!"

"Oh come on it sounds like fun."

Liu Bei slumped down on a chair. "I can't believe I agreed to go."

Ma Chao was about to comment when the phone rang, he answered, even though it wasn't his house or anything. "Hey, yo, Liu Bei's house."

"GIVE ME THE PHONE!"

"Hey Cao Pi."

'Hey Ma Chao can I talk to Liu Bei?"

"Yeah sure man." Ma Chao hung up the phone. "I think it was for you."

Liu Bei froze, staring dumfounded at Ma Chao. "Why, exactly, did you hang up the phone?"

"Oh… um… ah… I uhno…"

Liu Bei sighed…

The phone rang again.

Liu Bei answered, "Hello?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOR PROBLEM!"

"Heh… heh… Hello to you too, Cao Pi."

"Hey…"

"Hey…"

"Hey…"

"Hey…"

"Hey…"

"Hey…"

"Okay that's enough… So… I heard you got a date with the threesome squad."

"If you're talking about my night out with Sung Shang, Gan Ning and Lu Xun then yes."

"Dude… you're in for it."

"SHUT UP! I KNOW THAT ALREADY! GOD! WHY DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP TELLING ME THINGS I ALREADY KNOW! IT'S ANNOYING!"

There was a long silence from the other end of the phone then a click, of someone hanging up, then there was that annoying duuuuuuuuuuu noise that you hear all the damn time.

"Ops…"

Ma Chao twitched, "You freak…"

XOXOXOX

"SIMA YI YOU FREAK!"

"What?"

Zhang He pointed, over-dramatic drama queen as always. "IS THAT **MY **UNDERWEAR YOU'RE HOLDING!"

Sima Yi folded said underwear and placed it on a pile of clean laundry. "What of it?"

Zhang He twitched. "You can't touch my underwear!"

"Why?"

"I… it… it's perverted."

Sima Yi rolled his eyes. "And we can't have that now can we."

"NO!"

Sima Yi folded another pair of Zhang He's colorful, supposed to be for girls that Zhen Ji most likely bought for him, underpants. "It was a rhetorical question; you're not supposed to answer it… Answer this though… why can't I touch your underwear?"

Zhang He blushed. "You… you just can't!"

"But why Can't I? This is a very easy question Zhang He…. Just use you 'brain'."

Zhang He bit his lower lip and stormed out of the room.

Moments later Sima Yi heard him talking on the phone.

"Zhen Ji you have to come over here! I don't know how to explain it to him! Okay good see you in ten."

Sima Yi dropped the shirt he'd been folding.

_Oh god I'm so depressed…_

XOXOXOX

TBC Chapter 12

XOXOXOX

_AN – _


	13. Chapter 12

_XOXOXOX_

_AN - AHHH! This chapter looks diffrent! I used one of those apple lap tops to write it and all the programs are diffrent then on machintosh CPU's... ANYWAYS! My internet's down and I think I'm getting a new monitor soon so don't expect too much from me Okei Dokei? Right... ON WITH THE STORY! _

XOXOXOX

**TRAUMATIZED **

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

XOXOXOX

"Sima Yi, you bastard!"

SLAP SLAP!

Sima Yi dropped the shirt he'd been ironing and sobbed, "What was that for?"

"You've been disrespecting Zhang He's personal space!"

"What are you..."

SLAP SLAP!

Zhen Ji paced back and forth in front of the sobbing boy. "This must be dealed with strictly."

"Zhang He used to foce me to do his laundry!"

"SILENCE!"

SLAP SLAP! (_A/N - Tell me if it's getting repetitive XP)_

Zhen Ji was suddenly dressed in an american millitary uniform. "Now that you and Zhang He are lovers you need to learn respect!" A giant flag wall suddenly dropped down out of no where. "I am here to teach you respect."

Sima Yi's eyes widdened. "Zhang He..."

SLAP SLAP!

"He's not here... Hewent to the grocery story and left me incharge."

Sima Yi froze, _The arorura of evilness is actually visible._

"Now then... How shall our lessons begin? Hmm? I think I'll teach you how to respect you wife's belongings."

"Wife...?"

SLAP SLAP!

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

_I can definatly see it now... It's a big purple black pulsating blob!_

Sima Yi whimpered. "Am I intitled to a phone call or something?"

Zhen Ji slaped him with her army stick thing. "You're going through respect training You havn't been thrown in jail!"

Sima Yi bit his lip. "Alright..." _Zhang He come home soon!_

XOXOXOX

"I thought you said that cutie Liu Bei was comeing."

Gan Ning looked arond the outside of the theater for the third time. "He's comin'!"

Lu Xun hugged Sun Shang's arm. "Yeah he'sjust not here yet."

Sun Shang sighed. "Oh alright I'll wait."

Gan Ning 'wink-wink-nugge-nugged'. "Hey... What are you two going to do during the movie, ey?"

Sun Shang gave him a confused look. "Um... We're going to watch the movie I guess."

Gan Ning sighed. "No... Like during the movie."

Sun Shang scoffed. "Certainly not what you two are going to be doing during the movie!"

Lu Xun looked confused. "What are we going to be doing during the movie?"

Gan Ning coughed. "Notin'"

"What? Notin? What the hell kind of a word is that?"

"I dunno."

"You 'dunno'?"

"Yeah... I dunno..."

"SAY I DON'T KNOW LIKE THE REST OF THE WORLD!"

"Yeah whatever."

Lu xun was pissed. "Yes... not 'yeah'... Don't knock the language."

Gan Ning sighed audibly. "Yes mother."

Sun Shang had this stary eyed look through out the whole argument that just screamed; 'Oh-my-god-you're-so-damn-cute'. She started gigling. "You two argue like a married couple."

"How would you know?"

Sun Shang shrugged. "Where's Liu Bei?" She asked, perposely changing subject.

Lu Xun pointed. "I think that's him over there!"

Gan Ning squinted, looking off into the distance. "Ehh... How can you tell?"

"Who else always wears a floresscent green outfit?"

Gan Ning nodded. "Good point. Is that his favorite color or something?"

Sun Shang glared. "That's like asking you; 'is that your fovorite vest or something'."

Gan Ning put a hand on his vest protectivly. "She didn't mean it babe."

Lu Xun sighed. "Well it's him! Let's go get him."

XOXOXOX

"Um... Zhen Ji what have you been doing?"

Zhen Ji turned away from her 'victime'. "Oh hey Zhang He! Me and Sima Yi here were ust having a disscussion about learning respect."

"Oh that's nice."

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER! SHE A MAD WOMAN! MAD I SAY MAD!"

SLAP SLAP!

"Ugn..."

"Don't listen to him..."

Zhang He blinked rapidly. "Right... I'll just get going to the kitchen to put the groceries away then shall I?"

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Sima Yi crawled over and practiclly groped his leg.

"Awe Sima's like a cute littly bunny rab..."

"DID HE GIVE YOU PREMISSIONG TO TOUCH HIM!"

SLAP SLAP!

"Save... me..."

"Don't worry Zhang He I've got everything under controle in here!"

Zheng He beamed. "Oh alright!" He skipped off to the kitchen.

_Fire gling in her eye... FIREY GILNT! OH GOD!_

"_Mwa... Mwaha... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!_

"_Meep..."_

XOXOXOX

TBC in chapter 13

XOXOXOX

_A/N - I wonder what happened to Zhou yu and Jiang Wei... Whatever... anyway... I'm thinking of writing another Yaoi lemon on-shot fic to tie into this story a bit, Sun Ce/Zhou Yu. What do a think? Good Idea? Gad idea? R&R _


	14. Chapter 13

_XOXOXOX_

_AN – Sorry about chapter twelve! I had no spell check on my laptop and was sitting in a very uncomfortable position. Yeah lame excuses… I actually had to go back and re read Chapter twelve! I don't go online very much… Send me some more / pairing idea so I have something to do on the two hour drive to Seattle._

_Disclaimer – Don't Own, Don't ask, Don't sue, Don't Tell Koei (-wink-)_

_Plus I don't own a few of the lyrics in the next part… They belong to Tommy February (to the power of) 6_

XOXOXOX

**TRAUMATIZED **

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

XOXOXOX

They all sat in the theater. Front row. The huge IMAX screen directly in front of them even though it was actually about fifteen meters away. They didn't have glasses because they weren't really watching an IMAX… they were watching a movie on the IMAX screen… It's not the same… Lu Xun looked up at the colossal screen hoping to God that they weren't watching a horror movie. Gan Ning had courteously bought them some pop corn, pop, chips, and ten packets of candy. All things they wouldn't need and Lu Xun was probably going to have to pay him back for them, in some means "wink" "wink" "nudge" "nudge". The movie was about to start… the only thing Liu Bei thought was odd… was the fact that he had no idea where he was.

"What movie are we watching anyway?"

Gan Ning choked a bit on some pop. "Unleashed… It's one of those Jet Li movies."

Lu Xun pressed himself into his seat. "Jet Li's my hero."

Gan Ning rolled his eyes. "uo noly sin hat ose hi moks uo oni." He said through a mouth full of popcorn.

Lu Xun had a discussed look on his face. "What?"

Gan Ning put up one finger as a means to say 'hold on a second'. He swallowed his food. "I said! You're only sayin' that because he makes you horny."

"HE DOES NOT MAKE ME HORNY!"

That turned a few head. Lu Xun blushed. "He does not."

Liu Bei was really scared. "Can I go home now?"

Sun Shang pouted. "You said you'd watch the movie with us."

"Uh… Um… I… Uh…" Liu Bei stammered until he finally gave up. "Never mind."

Sun Shang beamed and then went back to watching the commercials.

XOXOXOX

"Zhang He…"

"Yes?"

"Why does Ma Chao keep calling me?"

Zhang He walked out of the kitchen to see Sima Yi staring at the phone like it had Suck Me Off written in big bold letters. "Sima Yi? Ma Chao keeps calling?"

"Yes… He keeps calling and asking me about that babe who's my best friend… Do you think he's finally lost it?"

Zhang He shrugged. "You hang out with me and Zhen Ji a lot. Maybe he means Zhen Ji."

Sima Yi shook his head. "No I already asked about her. He says it was the other 'babe'." He put the phone back on the receiver. "I don't know… he's crazy."

"Yeah… he had been a little out of it lately." Zhang He jumped down on the couch next to Sima Yi. "Would you like me to sing a song so you can forget about the scary stalker man?"

Sima Yi frowned. "I don't care… sure… he'll be calling back in two minutes anyway."

"Two minutes?"

"Yeah he takes a two minute break between each call, kind creepy."

"Hm… I wonder why two minutes… It shall forever remain… A mystery."

Sima resisted the urge to role his eyes. "Are you going to sing me a song or not."

"OKAY!" zhang He bounced up and started singing.

_Movie posters lined up on the street corner_

_I'm already tired of this town_

The phone rang again but Zhang He continued singing. Sima Yi picked it up. "Hello?'

"Sima Yi…" The voice on the other end had a warning tone.

Sima Yi sighed. "What do you want?

_Je t'aime, Je t'aime_

_I don't want to have an unfulfilled dream_

_But romance will awaken_

Sima Yi covered the microphone. "Zhang He could you stop singing for two seconds?"

_AI SHITERU WA_

"What? NO! No… That not a girl that's my room mate… singing… in Japanese, French and English all at once… what?"

"I asked you if you hung out with this friend often."

"Yeah all the time… hold on a second I've got another call" He switched lines, "Hello?"

"GIVE THE PHONE TO ZHANG HE! NOW!"

"One moment please." He turned to Zhang He, "Zhen Ji's on the…"

"BEFORE MY CAFÉ AU LAIT GET COLD! KISS ME ONE MORE… Hello? Zhen Ji?"

On the other line… Zhen Ji was extatic about… something? "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! GUESS WHAT?"

"Uh… what?"

"CAO PI! You know him… Tall brown hair gray eyes but sexy brood shoulders."

Zhang He blinked. "Yes?"

"HE TOTALLY ASKED ME OUT!"

"REALLY!"

"YEAH!"

"OHMYGOD!"

"I KNOW TOTALLY OHMYGOD!"

"WOW LIKE… OH MY GOD!"

"YEAH LIKE…"

Sima Yi tapped Zhang He on the shoulder. "Now, love… I realize this is a thoroughly important conversation but I was talking to a creepy stalker man who doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Oh… sorry. Zhen Ji I'll totally call you back so we can like talk about this later okay?"

"Okay bye!"

Zhang He gave the phone back to Sima yi and continued singing but changed songs.

_the shining asphalt on the freeway of romance  
I'm gonna get you Baby  
...before midnight (I shoot at your heart)  
I say... BANG! BANG! (I shoot at your love)_

Sima Yi changed lines. "So what about Zhang He."

"He a guy right? That's totally cool guy are always better in…"

"IF YUOU DON'T SAY YOU LOVE ME I'LL KILL YOU! TELL ME YOUR ANSWERE, CHOSE ME OR DIE!"

Sima Yi practically sneered into the phone. "I'm sorry but Zhang He has a lover at the moment."

"Really? Damn… who?"

"Well… It's me actually."

"LOVE YOU… LOVE YOU! What are you guys talking about?"

"Uh…"

XOXOXOX

CU in chapter 14

XOXOXOX

A/N – (O.o) heh… There you have it! Part 13 of Traumatized! I got this idea from gravitation comics ya know? I'm going to put one of those Suichi's things to do in the next issue… 'cept it's… ZHANG HE'S THINGS TO DO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! YAY!

_Zhang He's – Things to do in the next chapter_

_- Get fought over by Yi and Chao._

_- Schedule sex dates (like play date but… you know)_

_- Have girl talk with Zhen Ji_


	15. Chapter 14

**XOXOXOX**

_**AN** – So! Continuing… I still have no idea what's happening! YAY! I think I'm going to write like thirty chapters then leave you with a cliff hanger… heh… not… So Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun have been brought back into this story by popular demand… yeah that's right! All my life guards in Speedos said they had to come back… heh… anyway…Never mind all the repeated stuff about Jet Li. I do think Jet Li's hottest in the least… cept' maybe in Cradle to the Grave… then he was kinda cute in hero… NO… hehe… enjoy…_

_**Disclaimer** – Don't Own, Don't ask, Don't sue, Don't Tell Koei (-wink-)_

**XOXOXOX**

**TRAUMATIZED **

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**XOXOXOX**

Liu Bei looked around for what seemed like the two-hundred-sixty-eighth time during that particular scene of violence. Gan Ning and Lu Xun had left the theater for 'a second' twenty minutes ago to go to the bathroom and hadn't come back. Liu Bei wondered if they planned on spending to entire night in there, knowing them that was their plan all along.

He tried to continue watching the movie but found himself staring directly into Sun Shang's cleavage every five minutes. _Damn V-neck shirts that are becoming so popular!_ Sun Shang didn't seem to notice. She just smiled occasionally.

Liu Bei twitched. He was starting to do that a lot lately. Twitch, twitch and twitch. He wished he could stop. But once be stopped twitching his right leg started jiggling. He swore to kill Gan Ning when he got back.

**XOXOXOX**

Back when the movie had just started Jiang Wei suddenly had this urge to drink his entire pop like a dehydrated man in the desert. He always got like that watching karate movies. There's always something about the main character that he just couldn't… it seemed like the main character in all the movies he'd watched made him fell dehydrated. In that Cradle to the Grave movie and that Hero movie… and Once upon a time in China… It was very odd.

"HE DOES NOT MAKE ME HORNY!"

Jiang Wei blushed. _Oh my God was I thinking out loud? _No it was some other boy in the theater. Very odd…

Zhao Yun sniggered. "Heh… Poor little kid. He sounds oddly familiar though."

Jiang Wei forced himself to stop blushing. "Yes, I feel like I hear his voice every day."

Zhao Yun Nodded. It was then Jiang Wei noticed something. If Zhao Yun just had a hair cut… He'd look exactly like Jet Li. _OH GOD NO I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!_

**XOXOXOX**

They'd invited Ma Chao over… well he hadn't… I was all Zhang He's idea. Sima Yi sighed. This was all because of that damn phone call… stupid Tommy Airline album with it's… stupid 80's hit songs. Sima Yu sighed again. There he was on the couch… an arm rest on one side and Zhang He on the other. And there Zhang He was Ma Chao on one side and Sima Yi on the other. And there Ma Chao was, smiling and looking all too pleased with himself, of course he had and armrest on one side and Zhang He on the other too… _stupid basterd._

"SO!" Zhang He started with an all to knowing smirk on his adorable little face. He pointed to Ma Chao. "You like me," He pointed to Sima Yi, "And you like me…"

Ma Chao beamed. "Your friend's pretty cute too." He gestured to Sima Yi

Sima Yi only sneered. "Get on with it, Zhang He."

"So all in all this means..." Zhang He pulled out a little electronic hand held planner. "We'll just have to set up sex days."

Ma Chao shrugged. "Cool."

Sima Yi twitched. "NO! NOT 'COOL'!"

Zhang He started opening little programs. "Oh come on Sima Yi."

"NO!"

"You can share."

"NO I CAN'T!"

Zhang He pouted. "Pweese…"

"I… I… Damn it… I get Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday."

Zhang He made note of that. "Then Ma Chao gets Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday."

Ma Chao nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Zhang He giggled. "And since today's Wednesday where would you like to go for dinner?"

Sima Yi rubbed his temples to try and persuade his headache to go away. "I'm going on a walk.

Zhang He beamed up at him as he stood. "Alright just be home before tomorrow! You have an appointment!"

Sima Yi resisted the urge to sneer. "Wouldn't miss it for the world…" With that said he stormed out of the house.

Ma Chao blinked. "What's his problem?" _(-AN –Fing dumbass-)_

Zhang He pouted. "He's acting very strange."

**XOXOXOX**

Sun Shang was practically jumping up and down by the end of the movie. "WOW! THAT WAS A GREAT MOVIE! I LOVED THE BEGINNING WHERE HE RIPPED THAT GUYS HAIR OUT AND… WOW!"

Liu Bei twitched yet again. "You've been holding that in for a while, havn't you?"

"YEAH! I MEAN LIKE… WOW! Where'd Gan Ning and Lu Xun go?"

Liu Bei shrugged. "Probably still in the bathroom."

"Why would they…" She was sut off mid-sentence by loud yelling.

"IT'S A PUBLIC FACITLITY! I DON'T CARE HOW HORNY YOU ARE! IF YOU'RE GOING TO RAPE CUTE UNDERAGED LITTLE GIRLS DO IT AT YOUR OWN HOUSE!"

"I'M NOT A GIRL!"

"Of course you aren't… NOW GET OUT BOTH OF YOU!"

Gan Ning and Lu Xun came walking up to them looking very much like two people look after they've had sex a few times. Lu Xun pouted. "That ugly old man thinks I'm a girl."

Gan Ning sighed. "I told you not to wear that shirt."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing… it's… it's just kind of… pink."

Lu Xun 'hmph'ed. "I like this shirt."

Gan Ning shrugged. "Hey let's head home guys."

Liu Bei glared at them. "Where were you."

"Gan Ning I told you not to go out and so something like 'that' until you got home." Sun Shang scolded.

Gan Ning rolled his eyes at her. "Sorry, mother."

Lu Xun brushed his fingers through his messy hair. "It's cold out here let's get going."

They all sighed. "Fine by me."

**XOXOXOX**

**CU in chapter 15**

**XOXOXOX**

_**A/N** – Looks like Zhang He didn't get around to having girl talk with Zhen Ji (-sniggers-) Join me next time for more traumatizing action! _

_**Zhang He's – Things to do in the next chapter**_

_- Finally have girl talk with Zhen Ji_

_- Apologize to Sima Yi_

_- Learn how to make cheese toasties_

**XOXOXOX**


	16. Zhen Ji's Book

XOXOXOX

_AN – Once again… **READ ME! READ MY NOW! ** Okay this is PWP (porn without plot) to the extreme… Don't have a spaz attack… If you're not a yaoi fan then don't read this! JUST BACK AWAY SLOW LIKE! Okei Dokei… Now… ON WITH THE PORN!_

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't tell, don't ask, don't sue, I do own this plot line though… (Readers: what plot line?) SILENCE!_

XOXOXOX

**Zhen Ji's Book (For Hard Core Yaoi Fangirls)**

XOXOXOX

Zhou Yu sat on the couch in his apartment's living room, it's his apartment and Sun Ce just lives there. He looked up as Sun Ce walked out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"Damn, Zhou Yu, you make good coffee." Sun Ce smirked taking a sip, "I love you, will you marry me and bear my children."

"Only if you wear the dress." Zhou Yu scoffed turning back to his book.

Sun Ce licked his lips, "What if I were to suck you off right now?" He placed his coffee cup down on a table and stalked towards Zhou Yu.

"I still wouldn't wear the dress." Zhou Yu replied pulling his knees up to his chest. "And don't even think about it, I'm trying to read."

Sun Ce sat next to him on the couch. "Watcha reading?"

"Why do you need to know?"

Sun Ce shrugged and moved closed to Zhou Yu, trying to see the title of the book. "Hardcore… Yaoi? What's that?"

Zhou Yu jumped; he hadn't noticed Sun Ce getting so close. "Go away I'm trying to read!"

Sun Ce beamed; he grabbed Zhou Yu's ankles and pulled his leg's away from his chest. "Just pretend like I'm not here."

Zhou Yu jerked away from him. "But I'm…"

"Easy pretty boy… You know what I think."

Zhou Yu sighed, placing his book down on the coffee table. "What do you 'think' Sun Ce?"

"I think we should have sex."

Zhou Yu scoffed. "Thank you for putting it so bluntly!"

Sun Ce pouted. "No seriously, we haven't done it since Zhang He's party."

"You know why?"

"No… Why?"

"Because I'm pregnant."

Sun Ce twitched. "Really?"

Zhou Yu sighed. "No."

Realization dawned and Sun CE smiled, "OH! Heh… good one… now let's do it."

"But…" Zhou Yu suddenly felt himself being pressed into the couch by a much larger body, "RAPE! RAPE!"

"Shut up, I haven't even gotten your panties off yet."

Zhou Yu whimpered as he felt Sun Ce's hands deviling under his shirt. "I just… wanted to read my…" Sun Ce silenced him, catching his lips in a heated kiss.

Zhou Yu, half hard and rising fast, started noticing the hands that were running along his back had continued down and were massaging his ass, which wasn't that bad off a feeling actually.

He found himself 'unwillingly' moaning into Sun Ce's mouth.

One of sun Ce's hands moved up to lightly tweak one of Zhou Yu's nipples. The other boy melted against the couch, he was already panting. Yes… Sun Ce was just that good.

Just as suddenly as he'd started 'raping' Zhou Yu, he stopped.

Zhou Yu screamed. "Damn you, bastard."

Sun Ce took his shirt off; revealing all that rock hard Sun Ce muscle everyone knew was there. "Hey! What happened to, 'RAPE RAPE'?"

Zhou Yu shivered, but it wasn't because he was cold. "Please just…"

"Fuck you?"

Zhou Yu would have glares, if he wasn't so horny. "You put it so bluntly."

Sun Ce leaned forward and nibbled on Zhou Yu's ear. "Knew you couldn't resist me."

Zhou Yu whimpered. "Yes, you're a sex god now just fuck me!"

Sun Ce smirked. "Where's the…"

Zhou Yu started shuffling around and reaching in between the cushions. "Lube, here." Zhou Yu handed him a small tube.

Sun Ce snatched it from him; an odd look crossed his face. He smirked. "Get up and strip."

Zhou Yu gasped, this wasn't something he normal would agree to doing, but this wasn't a normal case scenario… and besides… He was damn horny. He wanted to stand naked in the middle his living room in front of his sex god. He was now rock hard and the thought of striping for Sun Ce really turned him on.

So he slipped off his pants and underwear, Sun Ce did the same and began stroking his massive erection. Zhou Yu slipped off his shirt and crawled back to the couch. "Reward me."

Sun Ce looked Zhou Yu over carefully. His young body was all smooth planes and ridges of lean muscle, slim hips, tight ass and rock hard cock standing straight up. Sun Ce smirked. "You're exceptional I suppose."

Zhou Yu scoffed. "Oh please."

"Now come here."

"You know… I don't think I will."

"Zhou Yu!"

"Just kidding."

Zhou Yu sat sideways on Sun Ce's lap; he leaned forwards and planted a hot wet kiss o Sun Ce's lips. The kiss soon deepened as Sun Ce thrust his tongue into Zhou Yu's mouth. They were kissing again, hands running everywhere all over Zhou Yu's silky body, worshipping the boy with his mouth. He felt Zhou Yu arch up underneath him as he sucked on a nipple. Sun Ce reached over to the table where he'd put the lube, and squeezed some out into his hand. Softly, he stroked the inside of Zhou Yu's thighs, spreading them apart more.

Zhou Yu ran his hands over the chiseled muscles of Sun Ce' back, gasping at the attention the man's mouth was giving him. When he felt the first finger slip inside him, he moaned at the feeling. It was unfamiliar, but as Sun Ce moved it in and out, he involuntarily lifted his hips, wanting more. Sun Ce gave it to him, sliding in a second finger and then a third, searching for Zhou Yu's pleasure spot. He knew when he found it; the younger boy arched up off the bed and gave a strangled cry. Faster and faster, he moved his fingers in and out of Zhou Yu's body, until the boy was sobbing. "Sun Ce! Please!"

Sun Ce wanted to tease Zhou Yu more; but his own desire was impossible to ignore any longer. So he removed his fingers and waited until he had Zhou Yu's attention once again. The longhaired boy whimpered as he watched Sun Ce smooth more of the lube on his hard length. He wanted it so badly; then Sun Ce was pressing just the tip against Zhou Yu's entrance and he forgot all else but the need to be filled once again. The pressure drove him insane, and the sight of the beautiful man holding his legs apart and preparing to enter him was too much. "Do it," Zhou Yu squeaked desperately. "Take me, Sun Ce."

There was a limit to even Sun Ce' self-control, and that was it; whispering the boy's name, he pushed inside, past the tight ring of muscle. He knew Zhou Yu would be tight, this was incredible; Zhou Yu's body gripped him, trying to keep him out, while Zhou Yu himself begged for more.

Zhou Yu gasped for breath; the pleasure-pain filled him as he was invaded. Then Sun Ce started to thrust shallowly inside him, and the cock inside him brushed against that spot again. Suddenly, all was pleasure, all was perfect; he craved every thrust. Every time Sun Ce filled him, he rode higher, until all he could think about was the next wave of ecstasy. Mindless, he cried Sun Ce' name, and thrashed below him. He felt the man's hand then, wrapped around his cock; Sun Ce stroked him and pounded him until Zhou Yu was sure he would die.

Building up to a throbbing crescendo of passion, the two moved together; Sun Ce lost in the tight responsiveness of his lover and Zhou Yu wondering if anything was allowed to feel this good. The end was near, and Zhou Yu was first, pumping out his hot seed all over them, screaming at the top of his lungs. Sun Ce quickly followed, burying himself one more time in the tight heat that drew from him the most intense climax of his life. Both boys stilled, savoring the final moments of completion; Zhou Yu clung to Sun Ce' arms, and the others back was arched, his head flung back.

Sun Ce leaned over Zhou Yu satiated body and grabbed his book off the coffee table. "Hey Zhou Yu… Where'd you get this?"

Zhou Yu's cheeks turned pink, he cleared his throat. "Zhen Ji gave it to me."

Sun Ce nodded slowly, "And who, exactly, are you going to try this on?"

Zhou Yu blushed miserably. "She didn't say, she just told me I might enjoy reading it."

Sun Ce raised an eyebrow, "And do you?"

"Yes…"

Sun Ce grinned and shook his head. "Perverts." Tossing the book onto the floor, he leaned down and plastered a wet, smacking kiss on his protesting lover. "So… Have you gotten to chapter three yet?"

"Sun Ce!"

**The End**

XOXOXOX

_AN – DUUUUUUUUUUDE! NNEEEHEE! (-cough-) (-sniff-) sorry these Author notes are a totally turn off… R&R! BECAUSE THAT WAS DAMN SEXY! ADDMIT IT! Once again… I tell you that this doesn't really tie in with the rest of the story… but if you think about it… it does… A paradox a paradox a most ingenious paradox ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha a pa-ra-dox… sorry… I'll get around to writing chapter… uh… the next chapter… EVENTUALLY! BWAHAHAHA! KENPAI! (-leaves-)_


	17. Chapter 15

**XOXOXOX**

_**AN** – Dude this story is now back after being deleted... heh... heh... YOU "WORTHLESS SCUM" WHO DON'T EVER REVIEW EVER! I HATE YOU GO DIE! Heh… and now for our feature presentation…_

_**Disclaimer** – Don't Own, Don't ask, Don't sue, Don't Tell Koei (-wink-)_

**XOXOXOX**

**TRAUMATIZED **

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**XOXOXOX**

Sima Yi walked around the park track, kicking rocks out of his way as he went. After a while the rocks seemed to the point and rolled politely out of his way. He got tired after about an hour and sat down on a bench.

Sima Yi sighed. "Idiot…"

Since he and Zhang He got together, Sima Yi finally found out that Zhang He could not, for the life of him, be serious about, in general, anything.

**XOXOXOX**

Zhang He looked at the door. With pout he turned to Ma Chao. "Will you go home, now? I've got to go find Sima Yi."

Ma Chao shrugged. "Yeah sure, whatever. See ya."

Ma Chao left; he was mentally retarded by that time, staring at Zhang He for so long caused the cells in his brain to lose blood and die.

Zhang He put on clothes, boy cloths, and was about to set out to find Sima Yi… When the phone rang. With out a though, as if it was a reflex, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"ZHANG HE! You BITCH! You didn't call me back! I like totally hate you now."

There was a pause.

Zhen Ji giggled. "Sorry I'm like a totally spaz! I'm so excited! We're going on a Date tomorrow!"

Zhang He sighed. "That's so cool."

There was a gasp over the phone. "Okay what's wrong!"

"What? Nothing!"

You could practically hear Zhen Ji scoff. "Oh come on! I've been your best friend for hoe long! What's up with you and Sima Yi?"

Zhang He sighed again and sat down on a couch. "I don't know he's all mad at me because I scheduled him and Ma Chao play dates."

There was another pause.

"Well that was stupid!"

Zhang He blushed. "WHAT! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!"

Zhen Ji shook her head but Zhang He didn't really know because he was on the phone with her and couldn't see it. "Look, Zhang He, You have a boyfriend now."

"Well Duh."

"Yes… and do you reeeally think that he's going to want to share you with another boy?"

"Uh…"

"Take that into consideration and go find Sima Yi!"

"YOU RIGHT! I'm so selfish I really should go out and… hey… how did you know Sima Yi left?"

"Uh… Um… I gotta go! BYE!"

Zhang He twitched as the phone line went dead.

**XOXOXOX**

Sima Yi sat on the park bench when he hear a familiar sound approaching.

"I'M NOT A GIRL AND I'M NOT A HOOKER GODDAMNIT! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

This was accompanied by he's room mate, current object of his hate, lust, and everything in between, sat down on the bench next to him.

"Can you believe those guys?" Zhang He giggled.

Sima Yi crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

Zhang He sighed. "Okay I guess I deserve it, you hate me now… I just came to say… well…. Uh…"

Sima Yi cocked his eyebrows, not that Zhang He could see it because he was stilled turned away, and gave Zhang He that 'I'm waiting' look, but he couldn't see that either… but he knew it was there.

Zhang He pouted. "Sima Yi you're not being very fair!"

_Sure… This coming from the SLUT!_

"I just wanted to say sorry!"

Sima Yi turned around, now Zhang He could defiantly see 'The Look'. "And what happens if I say I forgive you?"

Zhang He clapped his hands together. "We'll go home and I'll make you cheese toesties!"

Sima Yi raised a fine eyebrow. "And…?"

Zhang He bit his lip. "And… I'll… promise to…"

"Never go on a date with Ma Chao."

Zhang He sighed. "That's what this is all about right?"

Sima Yi scooted closer to his girly friend. "Yes it is… so what are YOU going to do about it? Hmm?"

Zhang He looked up into Sima Yi's eyes and finally gave in. "Fine! No sharing!"

"You mine."

"I'm yours."

Sima Yi smirked and standing up said, "Let's go home."

"Our home!"

"Yes, Our home Zhang He, must I really spell it out for you?"

Zhang He glared at him, "Well it would make things easeier…"

Sima Yi laughed, Zhang He laughed, some random guy walking down the street laughed at them. So they went back home together happily… together… and they were happy…

Jeez… she's only writing this because she needs to fill up the forth page. SHUT UP!

**XOXOXOX**

**CU for the last episode in chapter 16**

**XOXOXOX**

_**A/N** – Come on… say it with me… One. Two. Three… AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEE! Tee-he… I'm not usually into writing cute things. Okay so if you're all freaked out and like. OH NO! This can't be the end! Don't worry… THIS WILL CONTINUE! In… wait for it… Terrorized! YEAH! Heh… sorry… I like my titles _

**Zhang He's – Things to do in the next chapter**

_- Learn how to make cheese toasties (-because he didn't do that this time XP-)_

_- Go back to school in STYLE!_

**XOXOXOX**


	18. Chapter 16

**XOXOXOX**

_**AN** – Wah! The last Chapter, but don't worry! The Happy Yaoi Adventures of Dynasty Warriors Four will continue in** Terrorized! **Yay! See you there!_

_**Disclaimer** – Don't Own, Don't ask, Don't sue, Don't Tell Koei (-wink-)_

**XOXOXOX**

**TRAUMATIZED **

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN **_(-yes… The final chapter-)_

**XOXOXOX**

(-recap-)

Sima Yi laughed, Zhang He laughed, some random guy walking down the street laughed at them. So they went back home together happily… together… and they were happy…

(-read on-)

**XOXOXOX**

**Zhen Ji's POV**

**XOXOXOX**

Okay… so… I'm really starting to hate Zhang He, just a tiny bit, you know? He just… **HAD**… to take my advice…

I 'm at my favorite diner with my new boy friend, on our first date I might add, and low and behold, Ma Chao turns up talking about how bored he was now that Zhang He wasn't going to… you know… yeah… you do… I shall remain silent…

So now my date has suddenly become a boy's night out… except… I'm here, oh woe is me…

Ma Chao's going on and on and on and on and… on… to Cao Pi about some new weapon that he found on some online weapon shop.

Cao Pi, my boy friend, MINE back off bitch... anyway… he's not really listening… He's more interested with his pop, and of course staring at the front of my shirt, coincidentally the logo on which was: "Hey! If not to distract boys then what good are they?"

I sigh, This has been a really great afternoon.

**XOXOXOX**

Zhang He looked at his toaster as if it were some kind of alien device. "Sima Yi?"

The other boy wasn't very far off, and had been staying very (very very very) close, since they'd gotten home. He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Zhang He laughed and gave Sima Yi his best '100 watt' smile. "You know how back in the park I promised I'd make you… um… cheese toesties?"

Sima Yi pressed even close to his smaller friend, so close, in fact, Zhang He was not only pinned between the counter and Sima Yi's body he could also smell the other… **_AXE!_** "Yes?"

Zhang he paused from his smelling of the Axe and looked back up at Sima Yi. "Uh… um… Yeah I just had one question about it…"

Sima Yi nodded. "And it is…?'

"What are cheese toesties, how do you make them and… yeah that's it…" Zhang He beamed.

There was a long moment of silence. Then Sima Yi spoke up. "So… you're saying… offered to make me a snack and you not only didn't know how to make it, you didn't even know what it was?"

Zhang He nodded and nodded until head looked like it'd fall off, which wouldn't be so terrible since, like chickens, his brain was quite small and he'd probably be able to live without it.

Sima Yi groaned. "Well I'm not letting you off easy."

"Yeah I know."

"You should fell really badly."

"Yeah I know."

"And now I'm going to have to teach you how to make cheese toesties."

"Yeah I know."

Sima Yi twitched, he'd not only noticed that Zhang He hadn't only repeated the same thing three times but he was still nodding too. "Okay… So where to begin."

Zhang He pouted. "I don't want to make cheese toesties!"

Sima Yi groaned. "What is it that you want to make?"

The other boy grinned. "A full course dinner!"

"I see…" The other boy looked around the kitchen. "Alright then… a full course dinner it is."

"YAY!"

**XOXOXOX**

"So He just asked me to leave and stuff… But It's alright. Now I can just spend time with you and Zhen Ji." Ma Chao smiled like an idiot before taking another bit of Cao Pi's food.

Cao Pi rubbed the bridge of his nose; he felt a headache coming on. "That's nice Ma Chao." He shot Zhen Ji an apologetic look from across the table.

_YES! HE'S FINALLY PAYING SOME ATTENTION TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

She smiled. "Um… Cao Pi, you know I'm full so… let's go out to a movie or something, ok?"

Ma Chao swallowed his mouth full. "Yeah! There's this great new movie called 'Unleashed' out! We should all go see it!"

Cao Pi shrugged. "Whatever."

_DAMN YOU MA CHAO! DAMN YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!_

**XOXOXOX**

"VOILA!" Zhang He exclaimed, holding a large lasagna between two purple oven mitts. "I have created a full course, un-burnt, delicious dinner of Lasagna, Garlic bread and salad! PRAISE MY BEAUTIFUL FOOD!"

Sami Yi raised an eyebrow. "You did a good job. Nothing burnt you say? Excellent work, Zhang He." He commented.

After receiving praise from his boyfriend, Zhang He beamed and suddenly looked like a preschool child who'd just painted his first finger paint. "Yay!"

After setting the table and lighting a few romantic candles, they sat down to eat dinner together.

**XOXOXOX**

"Tell ME again," Gan Ning started as he and Lu Xun approached the cinema. "Why, exactly, are we going to see 'Unleashed' Again?"

The younger boy turned and glared daggers at him. "We are going to the same movie, and will keep going to the same movie, over and over and over again until I ACCTUALLY GET TO WATCH THE WHOLE THING WITHOUT BEING DRAGGED INTO THE BATHROOM BY A PERVERT, who will remain unnamed, GAN NING!"

Gan Ning laughed hesitantly. "Yeah… well… let's get going."

**XOXOXOX**

Sima Yi and Zhang He Were sitting down on the couch, after dinner of course, watching a, old, black and white, movie that involved everyone's favorite black and white movie man… Charlie Chaplin.

Zhang He snuggled against Sima Yi's side. "Every one says he's not funny anymore, but he totally is." He whispered with a slight yawn.

Sima Yi pulled the thin boy closer to him. "Yeah, well no one has any sense of comedy anymore."

Zhang He yawned again. "You mean, sense of humor."

"Whatever…" Sima Yi rested his head on top of Zhang He's, "After this you're going to sleep."

The other boy looked up at him pouting, also know as – doing his best impression of a puppy who'd who been kicked too many times and then gotten itself lost in a crowd. "Wanna make a deal?"

Sami Yi sighed. "Fine."

The other boy sprawled himself in Sima Yi's lap. "I'll only go to sleep… I you come with me."

Sima Yi smiled. "Deal."

**XOXOXOX**

**Back at school the next day**

**XOXOXOX**

"I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE TAKEN A LEFT!"

"I THOUGH YOU SAID RIGHT!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T YOU LOSER!"

"LOSER? HA! FOR YOUR INFORMATION I DID! MR. HAPPY POTOMAS!"

"HAPPY POTO MAS! HA! YOU…"

"ZHANG HE! SIMA YI! DETENTION! AFTER CLASS!"

The boys sighed, "Sorry, Professor Cao Cao."

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! AHH! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! SIT DOWN!"

Sami Yi and Zhang He headed towards their desks. "This is all your fault." Sima Yi murmured.

"MY FAULT! WHY YOU LITTLE!"

"ZHANG HE! DOUBLE DETENTION! NOW SIT DOWN!"

Zhang He gave Sima Yi a glare of death. "You're so going to pay for that in the sequel…"

**XOXOXOX**

**THE END! **_(-Let's put an end, the final-) DIRU ROCKS! GAH!_

**XOXOXOX**

_**A/N** – There you go! How happy was that! The next installment of Traumatized will be **Terrorized! **AHH! Okay… that's enough of that! I know I should be happy because my story's finished… but I'm sad… because all my review got deleted… (-sigh-) oh well… SEE YOU NEXT TIME! P.S. I'm taking al little break in between to write a Samiuria Warriors fic yay So you'll just have to wait! R&R!_

**XOXOXOX**


End file.
